Puzzle
by ThornlessSapphirezCrimsonz4178
Summary: "Fine Drew If I finish all this jigsaw correctly you have to give me lots and lots of cho- choco - chocolate and you have to take me to that fancy place your Mommy take you to for food!" May squealed. "Fine glutton, but if I win my Mommy said that I have to bring a prisoner on a business conference because it's boring, so you have to come with me " Drew said smirking. 100 pieces #5
1. Chapter 1 Puzzle

"Fine Drew If I finish all this jigsaw correctly you have to give me lots and lots of cho- choco - chocolate and you have to take me to that fancy place your Mommy take you to for food!" May squealed. "Fine glutton, but if I win my Mommy said that I have to bring a prisoner on a business conference because its boring, so you have to come with me " Drew said smirking. All this and all because of an 1000 piece jigsaw.

* * *

><p><em>Life is like a puzzle too much pieces and you simply can't find the logic behind the puzzle, too complicated, too hard to fit in the right place out of 1000 little jigsaw pieces which place will truly fit?. Isn't love like a puzzle hard to do and easy to give up on? - Sapphirez4178<em>

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

Puzzle...puzzle...puzzle

"This jigsaw is so hard!" complained a 5-year-old May.

Her eyebrows knitted in frustration, azure eyes fiercely stared at the mocking puzzle in front of her, her cheeks slowly flared up in a rosy-red colour and her peachy lips formed in to a pout. Her baby blue dress scrunched up on the command of her iron grip hands.

If looks could kill the vexing aura coming from a 5-year-old May would be considered terrifying.

Currently, she was working on an 1000 piece puzzle given by Drew. He gave the ever so encouraging words of "Leave it alone airhead, this is only for clever people of course you couldn't complete such an artistic jigsaw that takes time and effort, your probably going to tear it apart after 2 minutes in frustration" the green-haired child said giving one of his arrogant smirks.

Absolutely, Drew was absolutely right and May knew it, but May didn't want to give Drew the satisfactory of Drew knowing that she couldn't do something so hard... so what did she do, of course she took on his challenge.

A child bet was also placed "Fine Drew If I finish all this jigsaw correctly you have to give me lots and lots of cho- choco - chocolate and you have to take me to that fancy place your mommy take you to for food!" May squealed.

"Fine glutton, but if I win my Mommy said that I have to bring a prisoner on a business conference because its bowing, so you have to come with me " Drew said smirking.

"Fine, but you have to pinky promise" May said sticking her tiny pinkie finger at Drew's. Drew had reluctantly gave his pinkie over to May so they could 'pinkie promise'. Drew saying that pinky promises were solely for little girls.

"Promise" they both said and well from then on it seemed Drew had the upper hand.

'Now let me think who would help me' May thought putting her index finger to her chin and rubbing it thoughtfully whilst unconsciously winking. Just like someone had heard her prayers one of her best friends Dawn had come over holding a pink lollypop.

"May what you doing?" she asked cheerfully clasping her hands together.

"A big puzzle" May replied with 'Oh well Drew didn't say I can't get help from friends' May thought cleverly.

"Wow this looks fun, can I help?"

"Yes of course you can!"

The bluenette instantly smiled and it just seemed to be May's luck for Dawn and her to actually solve some of the puzzle after 1 hour, but too bad for May they had solved just under a quarter and at the moment they both looked like they had gone through hell. They were on the bounds of crying because of how hard it was. May's head rested on the table she had grasped a handful of jigsaw pieces and held her iron grip on it.

Dawn on the other hand held fewer pieces and let them slip to the neutral coloured carpet.

"It's so hard, but no need to worry I'm going to help you till-"

"Troublesome, If you can't do it leave it alone..." a purple haired child said his hands deeply tucked into the pockets of his jeans staring emotionless, but his tone was dripping with amusement.

"Paul my name isn't Troublesome and you know it" Dawn wailed cutely pulling on to her hair then stretching her hands up in the air and frantically gesturing.

May saw how Paul was all alone and somehow thought that Dawn needed to accompany him considering he was trying to get Dawn's attention, but of course none of the girls noticed it and unconsciously neither did Paul "Dawn, It's fine I can do it by myself_"

"No, no and no you know it's really hard" Dawn stated.

"I know but it isn't that hard you know It will be done before home time you just play with Paul I remember you said you wanted to play imaginary parents didn't you?" May smiled encouraging the stubborn Dawn to play with Paul.

"Yes, but I want to play with you thou"

"Dawn you know imaginary parents needs a boy to be the father and Paul is a boy you know and I know if I play with you I'd probably end up being the daddy but this time it will be different now go play" May said faking her strict and annoyed voice in return Dawn did the best puppy eyes she could possibly do.

"It doesn't work on me now go play your distracting me Dawn"

"Fine" Dawn huffed "Paul would be a better daddy than you anyway" she said before stomping off in anger and dragging a poor Paul with her.

'Eh what just happened?' May thought. 'Did Dawn choose Paul over me?'

* * *

><p>"Wait Paul I need to give back the jigsaw pieces" Dawn squealed totally forgetting to give back the jigsaw pieces.<p>

Paul gave a simple nod "Hm"

"Wait here and don't move!" Dawn said strictly pointing her index finger at Paul's chest. Paul was unfazed by the action and sat down on the blue bean bag in the Lego Playhouse and made himself comfortable.

"Okay now that's settled with I'll be back before you can say Troublesome"

Dawn then ran off to the play room where May was. When Dawn was out of sight Paul looked back and forth before holding up the little jigsaw piece Dawn had left. It was a crimson colour. Paul stared blankly at it for a minute then got a device out from the back of his pocket.

It was jet-black with a few purple striped. It had a few little buttons with white writing adorned on to it. It also had a light purple screen and a long antennae that was 5 inches.

Paul whispered in to it "Done"

A response was heard "Good now just leave it behind the rose plant and then you'll get your embarrassing pictures back"

"Hm" he said before walking to the further end of the room and placed the piece behind the beautiful rose plant and made sure it camouflaged with the surrounding so no other eye could see.

Paul then moved back to where he originally was and sat down waiting for Dawn to come.

* * *

><p>"Okay now I put it here...yes finally a perfect fit and wait I've only fitted 10 pieces how will I survive?" May groaned looking at the uncompleted puzzle it was mostly revolving around the colours of blue, white, red and green. What could the puzzle possibly be ?.<p>

'A cow?' May thought considering the fact that Drew had always called her a glutton.

May rummaged around the thick layer of jigsaw pieces to find the next fit and just when she was about to pick a jigsaw piece up the sounds of panting invaded her ears.

"May!, May!, May!" Dawn huffed.

"What is it Dawn?" May asked confused. 'Why is she back again?'.

Dawn stopped by the table May was working on bent her head and upper body down and breathed in and out. "Well... you see...puzzle pieces" she said as she dropped the pieces on to the floor.

May followed her gaze to the floor to find two puzzle pieces blue and green.

"Oh" May muttered silently praising the lords, because Dawn had brought back the pieces.

"Thank you Dawn"

"No need to thank me now if you'll excuse me duty calls" Dawn said and went rushing back to where she was before.

'Okay let me check the time'

**1:00PM ** displayed on the colourful clock.

'Okay 2 hours and 15 minutes left till home time I have to get this done... I can do this!' May thought confidently giving herself a boost of encouragement.

* * *

><p>"Tick tock, Tick tock your time is running out May, just give up already, you can't finish this before home time" Drew said leaning his elbow on the table she was working at.<p>

Drew was not helping at all in fact he was distracting May more than she needed.

"I'll finish it my chocolate is at stake here I don't wanna be prisoner to you for a whole day" May said not taking her gaze of the puzzle pieces.

'Figures your doing this for food' Drew thought annoyed.

"You've only got one hour and your half way through even Ash would have completed it by now slowpoke"

"Drew stop it and go!" May screeched abruptly getting up and getting a soft toy and whacking Drew with it repetitively.

"Airhead, stop it"

"Stop distracting me then and now go!"

Drew brought his hand up to his head "Fine" he muttered and then walked away. 'She's no fun today, but it doesn't matter tomorrow I'll have my fun' he thought mischievously. He stopped and gave one last sly smirk to May before heading to the rose garden.

* * *

><p><strong>1 hour later <strong>

"Okay just one more piece left then I win" May said wearily.

She moved her hand on the smooth surface searching for a rough jigsaw piece, but unfortunately she couldn't feel it. Just like that May also moved her head to find that there was no jigsaw piece to be seen. Instantly, she started to panic.

Her eyes bulged out of her sockets. May got down on to the floor and started to crawl under the plastic table.

"It should be here somewhere" May said hastily searching every part of the table.

"No, no, no I need to find that piece before Drew gets back... stupid jigsaw piece get here wherever you are"

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later <strong>

"Wow" Drew murmured looking at one irresistible masterpiece, but it needed one more piece.

'I guess this took a long time'

"I-I can't finish it" a quiet voice said. This instantly brought Drew's attention to the little girl who was sat on one of the red bean bags. Her brunette hair covered most of her face and there was some evidence of a wet moisture on some strands of hair. Her beautiful blue eyes were not seen they were veiled by her protective armoured hair. A single transparent tear slid down her face to her neck.

Suddenly, Drew felt a pang inside of him. May had spent almost the school day for this, but in the end wasn't victorious and now she couldn't get what she wanted... or so she thought.

Drew sighed before taking a seat in front of her on the floor.

"May don't cry... you don't look nice when you cry" this had made May's sobs to increase.

"Urm smile" still it didn't change her mood.

Hesitatingly Drew gently held on to May's hand making her raise her head a little "Fine then even though I won our promise It doesn't mean you won't get chocolate... I'll change the rules just a little we can still go to the restaurant and you can have your chocolate, but you also have to come with me on our... what does Mommy call it?"

"P-play date?"

"Yes play date!" Drew smiled at May as she slowly gave a true smile which turned in to a grin "Yay Drew!, I like that!, why?" she asked

"Kids have to play fair you know" Drew said pausing "Obviously, the mature one has to take the decision... now leave it and remember to tell your Mommy tomorrow" Drew said.

They drowned in silence for a few minutes until

"Drew?"

"Yeah?" he asked confused/

"Let go of my hand I don't want cooties"

* * *

><p>"Okay let me put the jigsaw back in the box and I won; break it up instead I'll leave it the way it was and look for the piece tomorrow" May said scrambling over to the jigsaw set.<p>

"Okay" Drew said.

* * *

><p>"Well what do you know May obviously couldn't find the last piece and that's because it was with me all along" muttered Drew looking at May from a distance whilst secretly smirking.<p>

Slowly, he rummaged through his pockets until he felt something hard-surfaced. Drew tugged at the piece and brought it upwards. It was the delicate red shaped piece that could have brought May victory.

Drew could imagine how the single piece he held would have embellished the masterpiece more than it already was. It would have joined all May's hard work to victory and to the restaurant she wanted to go. Simply to put it that crimson piece could have turned the game around, but you know the clever minds of children showed they were just as clever as adults or more specifically their parents.

* * *

><p>Done yay and this will probably be a two or three shot.<p>

Hope you enjoyed it.

R&R

Sapphire :D


	2. Chapter 2 How It Started

**Hey people I'm back with a new chapter hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>(1 day before the bet)<strong>

'Okay I need to get her to see me today usually she just looks at Brendan half the time, but what do I do?' Drew thought. He stared up at the ceiling almost expecting an answer back from it.

He sighed. If he was going to get the attention of someone he liked he needed expert advice from someone who was well experienced or so he thought.

Even though at the age of 6 he had a lot of girls that showed some sort of interest in him and tried to talk to him occasionally, he didn't know how to have a casual conversation with them and so it would usually end up with him having to excuse himself from the shy but talkative girls.

'Should I ask Dad?' Drew thought. His father seemed to know everything about how to impress women he had seen him gifting his mother on occasions with chocolates, jewellery, flowers and so on. He also saw his father giving her disgusting yucky kisses on the lips when they thought he wasn't looking and of course he would make barf sounds to stop them from continuing.

Drew also saw how his father handled other women in a polite manner. His acquaintances were once trying to get a little too close so Drew's father had politely told them to keep their distance and he had sometimes treated them to dinner of course because of business and nothing else.

There were many other things Drew had observed when his father was doing something for his mother: occasional cuddles, outings, cooking lunch, taking care of her when she was ill, surprising her with parties and good news and generally being loving.

The problem with this was that they were in love and were married and in Drew's case he wasn't at that stage... yet. He probably didn't know what love was and what it truly meant.

All he wanted to do was to get her attention, because she would always be stubborn with him and not listen to him which resulted into small arguments which eventually brought their friends into it and then their teacher and then finally their parents.

He needed to have a casual conversation with May, but why May?.

It was probably because in a way she was tempting to tease and since she was 3 and he was 4 when he remembered how all the girls were trying to get his attention by asking him to play, but he kindly refused which they had shaken off for the time being, but when this little girl slipped on some orange coloured paint and went THUMP on to the floor he couldn't help but laugh and tease her and from then on their relationship didn't look one bit great in terms of manners.

If they ever communicated it would be because May would have been stuck with how to do something, then Drew would say something that would make her pout and turn all red then he would say something else to add to the fire and then BAM she starts to let out her anger towards him which in a way was very amusing.

"Now let me go find someone who will help me out with this"

* * *

><p>'I guess Dad's not home yet' he thought glancing around the living room in hopes to find his dad.<p>

"Mom!" Drew yelled walking into the kitchen where he found his mother almost jumping from the loudness of his voice.

Drew's mother also known as Jennifer Hayden slowly put down the knife she was holding and placed it on the vegetable patterned cooking mat. She held a hand towards her heart and looked at Drew shocked.

"Drewy Dear you could have gave me a heart attack now what is with the yelling, dear?" she asked going towards Drew. Jennifer had then slowly picked Drew up in her arms and sat him down on one of the dining seats.

"Mom when is Dad going to be back from work?" Drew asked looking at his mother who was now bringing the partly cut vegetables to the dining table.

"Hmm I think in 2 hours, but what's so important that you have to go screaming around the house for him, dear"

Drew couldn't tell his Mother because of course she would laugh at him, tease him about his aims and make him embarrassed.

"Its nothing Mom, I'll ask Dad when he gets back"

"Ask him what, dear?"

"N-nothing Mom its to do with serious stuff and I can only talk about it with Dad" Drew stated feeling a bit embarrassed. He didn't want to talk to his mother regarding a sort of little crush on a girl he had liked.

_Sniff, Sniff, Sniff_

Light fake sobs came from his mother and this certainly wasn't caused by the onions she was currently chopping "Oh... my boy is all grown up eh?, you don't want to talk to your mother about these so-called important talks do you?"

Drew secretly rolled his eyes. He of all people knew that his mother was not crying at all instead she was trying to make him feel bad, so that he would spill his business to her. Of course he knew that after all he took after his parents when it came to matters as such and he knew that his mother would definitely not give up until she had finished her chat with some nice gossip.

He sighed "Mom you know that won't work on me"

'Guess he does take after me' Jennifer thought, but still continued to carry on with her façade ignoring the comment made by her clever son.

"Fine if I tell you will you stop (fake) crying?" Drew asked growing very much irritated and with that it seemed Jennifer's tears magically dispersed from her face and she quietly nodded.

"That's a good boy, dear now spill what is on you mind?"

Drew explained his situation to his mother on how he wanted to gain the attention of a certain girl and have a proper conversation with her.

"Who's this girl?"

"Someone" Drew muttered.

"I probably know who it is, dear so you need advice on this sort of stuff well to say your 6 years old you need to be light on this person and be kind to her, you must have polite manners, talk in a sophisticated way that will make her think differently of you and simply be a gentleman towards this person you like, dear" Jennifer said.

He was at a loss for words and scratched his head "Urm...okay Mom" Drew said before awkwardly slipping out of his chair. He looked back at his dazed Mom before saying "Be careful you might hurt yourself whilst cooking"

A sigh escaped the lips of Jennifer and she muttered "Oh puppy love"

* * *

><p>'Now I need to be nice to her to get her attention, but that's not me though' Drew thought sighing his mother was of no help he needed a way that would gain her attention, sort of rile her up and let him actually be arrogant in other words Drew needed a way where he could be himself.<p>

"Tam ta doo ta tam"

His eyes perked up to the low hums of a certain maid who may have had some good advice to give.

"Sapphire"

He walked up to the ever so oblivious babysitter who was in the living room sorting out his schedules for the upcoming days. She heavily sighed whilst organising Drew's school bag.

"Oi" he said as he poked her cheeks.

"Awwwweeee doesn't my little angel look cute today okay tell your babysitter what's the matter?" se asked.

'Don't be like Mom and pry every single detail out of me' he thought.

"Okay, so there's this person I want to get the attention of and I don't know what to do I went to Mom before and she told me to be a quote 'gentleman', but that's just not me, so I need help what should I do?" he asked.

"Awwwwwweeeee my angel's falling in love, so anyways I won't pry too much, but I presume this person is a girl... I am right, right?" Sapphire said pulling on Drew's cheeks whilst mumbling uncontrollably.

"Sapphire let go!" Drew then groaned pulling Sapphire's hands away from him.

"Yes your part right and anyways help me!"

"Okay lemme guess is this girl very short-tempered at times because you tease her, do you always argue with her and be so... Drew-like?" Drew nodded shocked on how right her prediction was.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh it's May isn't it!?" she shrieked pulling on Drew's shoulders. He muttered a low "yes" as his confirmation.

"My contes-, I mean that's great you want to get the attention of her, now what I would do is hmmm" she smirked "Give her a red rose"

Drew stared up at his babysitter as if she was the maddest person on Earth "Why, that's going to be more gentleman type?"

"You didn't let me finish you know don't court her, but when she is really and I mean really riled up just randomly give her a red rose basically add a little touch of yourself into it"

"Okay, but why red doesn't that represent love?" he asked curiously.

Sapphire nervously laughed "Love, hehehe who told you that, red roses suggest... urm danger and coolness as far as I've heard and of course my little angel represents danger and coolness so why not?" she asked trying to make sure she didn't slip up on anything.

"Really, it did... Okay then I guess that's why I love roses so much because they're like me In a way"

"So my darling is a feminine boy huh?" she said nudging Drew and raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Wait...What?...NO!"

Sapphire chuckled "Of course not now If I'm right you were looking for your father right, now there he is...shoo Drew I have so much to organise you have some heck of a tight schedule" Sapphire said pushing her 'angel' aside.

"Some babysitter you are" he muttered annoyed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"NOTHING" he yelled back

"Yeah little green, you said nothing and I know you got the meaning of roses, but your little oblivious girl-friend doesn't so it wouldn't matter" she muttered going back to humming and organising.

* * *

><p>'Finally Dad's home now I can ask him' Drew thought relieved. It wasn't that he didn't like the advice his mother and babysitter gave, but he needed it from someone he could relate to and a more masculine figure like his father.<p>

Slowly, Drew moved towards the sofa; where his father seated.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Drew"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You already did" he said as he smirked his signature smirk like Drew's.

Drew sighed "So you know how you impress Mom with all of your gifts and stuff is there a simpler way to get a girls attention and have a conversation or such?"

Mr Hayden chuckled "Ah so this is what I've heard from your mother you somehow want to impress a girl, now what is her name again April, June oh wait no May" he said looking at how slowly Drew let his hair fall to his face to cover his eyes.

"So I'll make it simpler for you because I'm tired, don't court the 5-year-old, challenge her to see whether she is willing and has determination within her and as far as I've heard this girl is sweet to most people, but it seems it's a whole different story with you isn't it?"

"Really I haven't noticed" Drew truthfully said.

"Hmm okay, now make sure she isn't a fangirl first and then challenge her because trust me with your mother I've experienced that she was very hot-tempered with me and the best way to get her attention at the time was to challenge her to something big and this would keep our relationship going at first"

"Is this how you and Mom fell for each other"

Mr Hayden scratched his head thoughtfully "I guess"

'I don't want to fall in love yet though' Drew thought.

"Okay so I have to challenge her and-"

"You can make it more interesting though like I did once" he said slightly smirking at what happened in the past when he had first met Jennifer.

"How?" Drew asked. What did his father do that interested his mother?.

"It's a win-win for you and the girl you like, you give her a big puzzle to do that is literally impossible take one piece out give her a time limit and place a proposal to her, not a marriage proposal, a more like request of something you want such as when I used this method on your mother I had asked her out to lunch and she wanted me to gift her with flowers and chocolates, so you could do something similar"

By the end of the suggestion Drew already had a smirk plastered on his face. He knew exactly what to do and how to do it and all he needed now was to get some blackmail pictures, communicators (Walkie talkies) a beautiful yet hard and complex jigsaw, a time limit and finally a bet.

"Thanks Dad"

* * *

><p><strong>Well how did you like it... was it good or not?.<strong>

**There's I think 2 more chapters left for this or 1 not sure, but I'll figure it out.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. R&R and please take my poll that decides my next story.**

**Sapphire :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Will they agree with it?

**Hi again!, T.T :D XD, anyways hope you enjoy this update**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Say it's a date!<strong>

The day before the outing May had made much changes to her plans for the upcoming day. She had to pay her bargain whether she wanted to or not: going on a play date with Drew, even though she didn't know it was.

"Mom" May whaled searching all the rooms her mother would certainly be found in. First she had to tell her mother of the events that happened in school which led to the bet being placed. Plus, Caroline also had to let May go to the conference as it was a long destination away from home, but May was definite that her mother would let her go as Caroline had a deep friendship with Mrs Hayden as well as her son; Drew.

It was 5pm and even though May had a lot of time to tell her parents about it when she came home, May just didn't have the courage to tell anyone what happened as she would have obviously been too embarrassed at the time and probably because her little brother Max would make fun of her with his cheeky grin secretly telling her that she was an idiot for accepting even though he couldn't talk as he was just a petite baby.

May sighed she looked everywhere from the kitchen to the basement, but she just couldn't find her mother anywhere and she was afraid that if she didn't find her soon she would lose her courage and cower away from asking. It wasn't a big thing to say or ask, but May felt very uncomfortable because if she told her mother she would just have a little talk on how childish it was and if she went to her father the overprotective side would be unleashed, so then who should she go to?.

One thing May was about to do was lock herself in her room crawl in to her bed and talk things out with her dolls who wouldn't lecture her or have any fiery temper with her as they were a part of her imagination and the only thing May imagined was that her toys would support her as she did them in her own imaginary way.

Why was she scared anyways it was just a few words she had to utter out and her parents were pretty understanding people so what could go wrong?.

"Okay May you know you can do this why are you so confused about this after all it cannot be that bad, can it?" she asked herself trying to figure out her own answer. She shrugged giving a careless expression this was Drew she was talking about not some murderer or bad report in maths, so the outcome would definitely presume as good.

Abruptly, low hums entered the room she was in. May froze she knew it was the sounds of her mother and she was definite. That talk May just had to herself instantly slipped out of her mind like water going down the drain. The first thing that came to her mind was to act natural and she did that by jumping on to the nearest purple sofa and lying down on it and basically lazing around like a child.

"Ah May there you are" her mother - Caroline - called out smiling like she normally would.

Well this was certainly going down as planned only if May would spill the details.

"Now May have you got any homework?" Caroline asked looking through her little yellow bag that contained a book which had teachers comments from day-to-day.

_January 22nd 2014_

_Today May learnt basic number bonds and in free time had a lot of fun playing with the jigsaw and almost finished and because of her efforts she'll be awarded in the following week. Also regarding her and Drew it seems they are still having disputes and it even resulted in insulting the other so due to that May and Drew had to sit in the naughty chair before lunch. Please take note that May will have to bring in her trip letter back by next week on Tuesday._

_Signed. MS CH_

Well that was not what Caroline was expecting and at least there was no homework. She heavily sighed this was getting in to a routine for both children and it seemed that Caroline and Mrs Hayden always had this talk about how their children disciplined with others, but just not each other.

"May dear have you fought with Drew again?"

May gave a glance at her mother she looked very disappointed after all who wouldn't if your child was continuously disputing with another child it was of course going to get irritating on a regular schedule.

"Yeah, but he started it Mom!" May countered.

"What did he say?"

"He said that I have no style and always put my hair in to an ugly hairstyle!" she whined remembering what happened before lunch.

"Guess I'll have to talk to Drew's mother again and I'm betting my luck that there's more to it on his side, when are you kids going to understand?" Caroline muttered with a shake of her head.

"Mom?" May asked finally trying to tell her mother what the arrangements were for tomorrow.

"Yes May?"

May glanced nervously at every direction, but her mothers and prayed that her mother would understand her situation.

"Okay Mom there's something I need to tell you and that is that we have to cancel some plans for tomorrow" May declared almost promising her mother that it would lead to cancelling. Caroline looked somewhat confused at what her daughter had declared.

"What do you mean, May?" she asked.

May looked down at her hands and started to fiddle with them "Well, you see today I promised Drew that I would go with him to some conference with his Mommy"

"Okay May, but why would you do that?"

"Don't rush me Mom!. It's because I lost a bet with Drew and couldn't complete a jigsaw which he challenged me to and I stubbornly tried everything, but I lost one of the pieces to it and now I have to go with him and I need your approval for it"

Caroline slowly shook her head "I see May it had to come down to that; however, I wonder why he decided something like that for victory" Caroline said amusement dripping from her tone. From all victories she had seen, bringing a girl to a conference was not one she knew. That was definitely a new one.

"Guess you'll have to ask your Dad since he's the one who arranges this I'll have a talk with him later I'll assure you now with some persuasion he'll agree so go on now May get your belongings ready for tomorrow because when the Hayden's go out somewhere especially for business it usually takes overnight and I trust Mrs Hayden and Mr Hayden to take good care of you"

* * *

><p>"Who's the kid she'll attend with?" Norman asked pursing his lips together. Abrupt, it was too abrupt he had plans for his family on the following day, but it seemed that May had a 'play date' with one of her rivals as he put it.<p>

Norman was of course casually annoyed by the change of plans to some extend, but to find out who she was going with just plain right gave him an incisive pain in the head. It was Drew Hayden, someone May had constant arguments with and he was certain they would have each others head before they got to the conference. If they didn't effect each other, they effected everyone around them and he was one of the annoyed victims.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Caroline?" Norman as asked raising his voice slightly. In his views this was definitely not a good idea and this was all because of that boy, who May constantly complained about when she was home.

Caroline gave a reassured smile and placed a gentle hand to his shoulder. "Of course it is as I think they need some time together to solve their differences and if this is a constant thing they might change their behaviour towards each other" she explained hoping to persuade her husband to let May go explore the outside world for a day with someone who was best suited for May.

His wife's point was getting to him, he couldn't deny it, but it just wasn't acceptable because whenever something involved May or Drew together something would spark up and give him grief. What was the worst that could happen?, oh guess you haven't seen them together now, have you?.

They were both devious monsters.

Norman rubbed his forehead thoughtfully. On one hand, his dear wife did have a point, but what were the chances the little green boy and his daughter weren't going to get in to any funny business, not that funny business!, but child play romance with kisses on cheeks and the holding of hands. Wait, they had adults with them, so that would rule out.

"Hm, I guess I agree with this, but if anything happens between the two and the outcome is worse than a normal day, I will not allow May to play with Andrew Hayden... so for now it's a yes" he said with not any enthusiasm at all.

"Glad we've got that settled with, Dear... so it's a date?"

"No it's strictly business"

"I'm not talking about May, I'm talking about us we have to do something as well you know"

* * *

><p>"Hearing them, I know I'm going now... Drew should be nice to me tomorrow or else I'm telling his Mommy how mean he is to me" May muttered to herself whilst gazing out in to the night sky filled with bright, sparkly, shimmering stars that gleamed more brighter than usual.<p>

May held on to her brown, chubby, cute teddy tighter before tightly closing her eyes whilst thinking of the outcomes for the event tomorrow. She felt really giddy now knowing she had plans for tomorrow, but she hoped she'd come back safe and sound and she hoped Drew wouldn't pull anything on her, but just in case she had a few mischievous plans in mind if he was.

"I hope nothing goes wrong"

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short... sorry!<strong>

**This was just meant to be a filler for the next chapter, so expect a longer update next time as it is the official 'date'. The next thing I'm probably going to update is either Bodyguard or Masked Undercover.**

**R&R + take my poll + eat cookie dough ice cream :P**

**Sapphire :D**


End file.
